Dos Corazones Rotos
by Coloky
Summary: De un día para otro Harry lo pierde todo. Un segundo el hombre mas feliz del mundo a alguien que debería estar muerto. Ha sido tiempo ya desde que Harry dejo su vida como mago, por culpa de un fortuito ataque, que lo ha dejado marcado en mas de un modo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ehmmm bueno esto es un x-over entre Twilight y Harry Potter. Las parejas seran:

Alice x Harry

Edward x Bella

Rosalie x Emmett

Carlisle x Esme

* * *

Un joven apuesto de cabellos azabaches y ojos de un brillante color carmesí, se hallaba sentado en el tejado totalmente blanco, por la nieve que caía, de una casa desconocida. La noche había sido muy fría para cualquier humano, pero el hace tiempo había dejado de serlo, y era exactamente por eso que el joven se lamentaba.  
Veía con una mezcla entre cariño y envidia una escena que se desarrollaba en un comedor lejano, que con su anterior vista no habría podido ver, un hombre muy parecido a el pero menos apuesto, más mayor y con unos ojos cafés levantaba a una pequeña pelirroja con los mismos ojos del hombre y le besaba cariñosamente la frente. El joven solitario se entristeció aun más, cuanto le hubiera gustado estar ahora mismo con su familia en su casa y hacer lo mismo con su hija o hijo, que cuando él se había ido aun estaba por nacer, ver a su hijo mayor madurar y tener nietos. Habría cambiado su nueva condición por todo aquello, pero no podía él ya estaba muerto y hace rato frio, y aunque su esposa lo hubiera aceptado con su condición vampírica, hubiera si realmente peligroso para ella y sus hijos, sin decir que ella jamás lo aceptaría, no desde lo que hizo la ultima vez que ella lo vio a él. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza intentando espantar los viejos recuerdo para evitar abrir antiguas heridas, no había caso pensar en ellas, lo hecho, hecho estaba. El hombre del comedor miro por la ventana hacia afuera, y el joven instintivamente, se encogió y aguanto la respiración, aunque sabia que era imposible que le vieran, lo viejos hábitos no se quitaban fácilmente. Sin darse cuenta de que aun aguantaba la respiración, cogió una gran bocanada de aire, aunque no lo necesitara, y olio la sangre, dulce y caliente de los humanos de alrededor, su garganta ardió, su monstruo interno lo llamaba a matar a aquellos humanos y refrescar, momentáneamente, su garganta, pero el tenia auto control, y había cazado recientemente, así que aguanto, dejando que el olor lo inmunizara a sus efectos.  
Porque?, porque él? había hecho todo lo que le habían pedido y cuando por fin pensó que luego de la batalla había obtenido una mejor vida, con Ginny como su esposa, un buen empleo, un lindo hijo y otro u otra por venir le habían arrebatado todo. Los ojos del muchacho se oscurecieron con amargura al recordar.  
Era un día cualquiera, para todos excepto cierto joven de cabello azabache desordenado y lindos ojos verde-esmeralda que portaba en su rostro una sonrisa de felicidad que ni un otro hombre podría haber tenido, aquel día había llegado un patronus a la oficina de aurores dirigido especialmente a él, a Harry Potter. El patronus era de su esposa y al verlo, él se había preocupado, pero el mensaje que contenía lo hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo aunque este fue tan simple.  
- ¡Estoy embarazada!.- había gritado aquel patronus con la voz de Ginny.  
El había querido pedir permiso al actual jefe de aurores, para ir a casa, pero este no se le había concedido, diciéndole que se le necesitaba, para una misión. Habían averiguado el paradero de unos seguidores de Voldemort, Harry al oír esto puso cara de seriedad, aunque en su interior hervía de emoción, que el sabia que tenia que dominar, pero no podía, simplemente era tan feliz.  
Y sin saber que su felicidad iba ser arrebatada despiadadamente, había partido totalmente distraído a la misión. El sabia que ir asi a una misión era un riesgo innecesario, pero no podía oponerse a las ordenes del jefe, o más bien no quería oponerse, por que el pensaba que en ese momento nada le impediría llegar con su esposa embarazada e hijo. Los dos aurores junto con Harry se habían Aparecido cerca de cierta casa oscura por la noche. La casa destartalada permanecía silenciosa sin alteración, por los visitantes inesperados, Harry dirigió al grupo hacia dentro de la casa, y una vez todos estuvieron dentro, había empezado la batalla. En unos segundos sus dos compañeros yacían desangrándose en el suelo y una figura oscura y silenciosa se dirigía a él.  
-Así que, tu eres quien derroto al Señor Tenebroso, he, ¿como lo hiciste chico?.-Hablo la figura, prendiendo la luz  
Harry observo al hombre, que lo había atacado, era joven y no había otra palabra para describirlo más que bello, parecía un ángel y lo único que no cabía en esta palabra eran sus brillantes ojos color rubí como la sangre.  
-¿Que eres?- Había preguntado Harry haciendo acopio de su valor  
-Al amo le encantara tu poder.- había respondido el hombre ignorándolo, antes de, con una velocidad sobrehumana, tumbar a Harry en el piso y con sus dientes morderle el cuello.  
Entonces el chico recordaba poco de lo pasado, solo haber sentido un dolor por la mordedura y después haber ardido en la inconciencia hasta estar seguro de que él se había transformado en cenizas, recordaba haber gritado por el fuerte dolor y haberse retorcido intentando de cualquier modo evadirlo. Ardió por mucho tiempo, hasta que esta se fue minimizando y la conciencia llego a él.  
Sus recuerdos mas claros eran los del despertar, un segundo la negrura máxima y luego, todo en mundo radiante, con colores en el aire, todo brillaba y el escuchaba hasta  
Los más bajos sonidos, algo como muchos batidos de alas de colibrí llamo su atención, eran sonidos rítmicos constantes y rápidos, entonces tomo una gran bocanada de aire preguntándose como lo pudo haber aguantado tanto tiempo, pero apenas el aire paso a través de su nariz su cabeza dejo de funcionar con cordura, aquel olor viscoso caliente y dulce impregnaba todo el lugar y le quemo la garganta que hasta ahora no había notado que estaba totalmente reseca. Las ansias de refrescarse con aquel dulce y delicioso líquido le inundaron y aquel monstruo, le hizo moverse por primera vez, en contra de su voluntad, se movió tan rápido que en segundos se hallaba frente a una puerta blanca, cerrada con grandes barrotes de metal atravesado. Arranco las puertas fácilmente de sus bisagras y vio a la primera y desgraciada persona, un joven, pasando por ahí, en dos segundos se hallaba probando aquel líquido, que le refresco momentáneamente, y sus ansias en vez de acabarse, le pidieron más y él fue por más. Luego de haber dejado seco a aquel hombre, avanzo rápidamente hasta llegar a un lobby lleno de personas, fue alimentarse pero algo se lo impidió, sintió como unas cadenas se afianzaban en sus muñecas, pero el fácilmente las rompió y vio a quien se había atrevido a intentar aprisionarlo, era un hombre pelirrojo con expresión incrédula, que ocultaba detrás de su espalda a una mujer pelirroja que lucia sorprendida, con un niño de cabello marrón entre sus brazos. Fue contra el pelirrojo y lo empujo brutalmente hacia un costado, viendo a la mujer que no tuvo tiempo ni de asustarse, antes de que él le arrebatara él bebe y le empujara hacia atrás, vio al bebe, y arrepintiéndose de no poder controlarse, acerco la boca al cuello del niño donde aquella sustancia pasaba en mayor abundancia, antes de que el, pudiera morderlo el niño pronuncio una palabra, llena de significado.  
-¿Papi?-había dicho el niño  
Entonces él había soltado al niño, dejando que este cayera al suelo pesadamente y había retrocedido tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos abrumado por los recuerdos. Se vio a el a los once años con los Dursley, luego en el vagón con un chico pelirrojo llamado Ron, a una niña de pelo enmarañado llamada Hermione, a él con sus amigos yendo a por la piedra filosofal y el derrotando por primera vez a Lord Voldemort. Luego a él con Ron visitando a Hermione petrificada, a el junto a Ginny en la cámara de los secretos, a él peleando con el basilisco y destruyendo el diario de Ryddle. Entonces el escapando de casa, conociendo a el profesor Lupin, a su padrino Sirius y salvando a este con Buckbeak y Hermione, Luego el cáliz de fuego, el pasando las pruebas, en el cementerio, cuando mataron a Cedric, en Grimmauld Place, el ED, la muerte de Sirius, a Draco Malfoy quitándole la varita a Dumbledore, a Snape matándolo, la boda de Bill, la búsqueda de Horrocruxs, y cuando el había asesinado a Lord Voldemort con la varita de saúco El casándose con Ginny, ella teniendo a James Sirius Potter, y su ultima vez como humano.  
Desesperado luego de los flashes de memoria volteo su cabeza hacia el hombre pelirrojo que había tirado lejos contra la pared y vio aquellos ojos celestes. Era Ron.  
Vio hacia la mujer pelirroja y vio esos ojos cafés que tanto conocía y amaba. Era Ginny.  
Miro hacia abajo al pequeño de cabello marrón despeinado. Era James, su hijo  
No aguanto más, desesperado, atónito, herido, por haber atacado a su propia familia, casi haber asesinado a su propio hijo y haber matado a personas, huyo, corrió los más rápido que pudo, destrozando murallas y otras cosas, alejándose de aquel delicioso aroma que había incentivado aquel monstruo suyo a casi matar a su familia. Corrió y nado, durante horas, días y meses, solamente queriendo huir de todo eso, no se cansaba, no le daba hambre, ni sed, al menos de agua, pues aquella quemazón en su garganta seguía allí, ardiendo con más fuerza cada vez que captaba aquel olor. Sabia que debía, parar, pero nada lo incentivaba a hacerlo, ya no había nada por lo que seguir adelante en su vida. Cada vez que sus cerraba sus ojos, ahí estaban sus recuerdos de sus últimos momentos de humanidad y sus primeros como vampiro, tan claros, como si los estuviera viviendo, mientras los otros se convertían en una tenue bruma luego de una tormenta.  
Entonces recordó al vampiro y un sentimiento que como una chispa prende fuego y arrasa un bosque, le recorrió, furia, rabia, cólera. Todo compuesto en una sola palabra. Venganza  
Y con su objetivo claro, dejo de correr, y se Apareció, en aquella casa donde se había marcado su destino. Entro y la recorrió, viendo las manchas de sangra que eran únicamente suyas y de sus compañeros, todo el olor que aquel despreciable ser pudo haber dejado, se había desvanecido tiempo atrás. Pero su olfato no era lo único que el podía usar para rastrear a alguien. Mientras corría, Harry se había dado cuenta de que su habilidad para hacer magia había sido perfeccionada durante su transformación, es decir podía hacer magia sin varita y sin hablar, no sabia si esto era común entre los vampiros ex magos, pero le servía. Así que se dirigió fuera, tomo una ramita, pensó en aquel monstruo que tanto había tratado de olvidar, y recito dentro de su cabeza: ´´Señálame``. Entonces la rama se movió, al principio indecisa, pero luego estableciendo un curso. Aquello lo llevo hasta Italia. Específicamente Volterra. En esta ciudad, conoció a una Familia de vampiros, que él de haber sido de ese mundo, los hubiera reconocido, eran los Vulturis. Jane lo había conducido hacia Marco, Aro y Cayo, apenas si había entrado a la ciudad, como si le esperasen. En su conversación, con los tres líderes aprendió del mundo en que había sido cruelmente introducido. Aprendió de los diferentes aquelarres, de los vampiros con habilidades especiales, lo que lo hizo cuestionarse nuevamente la cuestión de la magia. Por su parte descubrió que Aro tenia un poder. El había aprendido Legeremencia, en su breve estadio en la escuela de Aurores, y justo cuando miro a los ojos rojos de Aro, supo de su poder, el de saber los pensamientos de los otros por el contacto físico, de su curiosidad acerca del nuevo vampiro de la ciudad, es decir Harry, además de que al parecer Aro había detectado la intrusión y la había repelido, de alguna forma. Desde entonces el chico había tenido mucho cuidado en cuanto al contacto físico con este anciano vampiro. Estuvo en Volterra el tiempo suficiente para averiguar e investigar cosas, por ejemplo; que habían habido muy pocos vampiros magos, la única regla de la comunidad de vampiros, la de no revelar su existencia, aprendió acerca de aquel extraño aquelarre de vampiros de ojos dorados, Los Cullen, y lo mas importante para él fue la pobre, pero vital información acerca del objeto de su obsesión, era un vampiro llamado, Santiago, además de ciertas pistas que llevarían a Harry detrás de él, durante nueve años.  
Harry sabia que antes de partir en búsqueda de venganza debía de visitar una ultima vez a su familia, ver a su hijo nacer y despedirse desde lejos de aquella vida que había abandonado en contra de su voluntad. Así que antes que nada partió de Volterra, y una vez lejos de la ciudad, asegurándose de que nadie le hubiera seguido, se Desapareció y Apareció en el único lugar que a su nueva y distraída mente se le ocurrió Privet Drive. Frente a él, el poste que había visto mil veces pero nunca prestados atención, y a su lado la casa a la que nunca había pensado, ni querido volver, El numero 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, la casa de su tío Vernon Dursley. O al menos lo que era la casa de su tío, pues ahora estaba vacía, el pasto crecía libremente, y ni un auto se estacionaba en el garaje. Vio con algún tipo de nostalgia el lugar, pero abandono la idea de entrar, y pensándolo mejor se Apareció en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, donde había estado viviendo con Ginny los últimos meses. Acciono un hechizo desilusionador y entro en la casa. El olor le choco, aquel olor que hacía tiempo había olido en clases de pociones, viniendo de la poción Amortentia, la poción del amor, el olor a tarta de melaza, palo de escoba, y el perfume de flores, que aún le hacía picar la nariz cuando lo olía, mezclado además con un olor a miel. La casa por dentro había cambia, un poco, lo único que se mantenía era la cortina que tapaba el retrato de la madre de Sirius. Subió y vio que todas sus pertenencias estaban tal cual como las había dejado, mientras las de Ginny estaban revueltas por aquí y por allá. Entro en la pieza que antes había pertenecido a Sirius y ahora pertenecía a James, su hijo. Había una pequeña cuna en el lugar en cual antes había estado una gran cama, las paredes aun tapizadas de cosas de Gryffindor, pero faltaban algunas cosas, como el poster gastado de chicas muggle y la foto de una moto negra. Salió del cuarto, para dirigirse hasta el que él había ocupado con Ginny, este estaba lleno con ese olor propio de ella, no estaba ni ordenado ni desordenado.  
Entrar en aquella casa le había hecho mal, estaba triste y desanimado, de seguro de haber podido llorar lo habría hecho, pero no, él ya estaba seco. Entonces escucho una puerta abajo abrirse y el un martilleo constante, el sonido de un corazón andante.  
Alarmado, busco con la mirada un lugar donde esconderse, antes de darse cuenta de que seguía con el hechizo desilusionador. Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, en medio de la cocina, había una mujer pelirroja de espaldas, con una gran panza, que traía a un niño moreno de la mano. Era Ginny, la mujer de la cual estaba aún enamorado. Quiso abrazarla, pero no él podía, no podía simplemente desaparecer y aparecer meses después, quizá ella ya lo había superado, además de seguro su tacto frio le parecería desagradable y más sus ojos que brillaban por la sangre de sus víctimas. Vio a Ginny darse vuelta, su cara algo demacrada, las mejillas algo hundidas, grandes ojeras, ojos rojos, posiblemente por llorar, pero aun así miraba feliz a su hijo, aunque no se podía decir que sin cierto aire de tristeza. Ella para él seguía siendo la mujer más bella del mundo, pero él era peligroso y no podía estar con ella. Sintió los corazones de todos en aquella habitación y también el de su hijo por nacer, este latía de lejos mucho más rápido que todos.  
Harry se quedó todo el tiempo junto a Ginny, pero siempre oculto, nunca se mostró. La siguió al trabajo, a La Madriguera, a todos lados en todo tiempo, menos cuando salía a cazar por necesidad. Con el paso del tiempo se enteró de que quedaba poco tiempo para que su hijo naciera, así que decidió quedarse con ella hasta entonces. James su hijo se parecía mucho a lo que le habían contado de su padre, siempre feliz, jugando bromas, pero Harry sabía mejor, que por las noches, de afuera de su puerta, se escuchaban los lamentos y las llamadas, hacia su padre. Siempre llamándolo, o preguntándole que porque se fue. Harry no soportaba escuchar eso, pero aun así no podía estar dentro de la casa por la noche sin escucharlo. Por su parte Ginny también lloraba y aquello le rompía el corazón, porque Ginny, su Ginny que pocas veces había llorado, ahora lo hacía mucho más y todo por su culpa.  
Ron, se había casado con Hermione y ella igual que Ginny estaba embarazada. Harry los extrañaba a ambos, extrañaba sus días de aventuras en Hogwarts, pero Harry jamás los arrastraría hasta aquel mundo de muertos, jamás. No vio mucho a sus dos amigos, porque sabía caería en la tentación de revelarse y contarles, ellos de seguro querrían acompañarlo o detenerlo de su intento de venganza y él no podía aceptar ni una de las dos.  
Al final Ginny entro en labor en La Madriguera, Ron la agarro y la llevo a San Mungo, pero Harry no los siguió porque sabía que podía volver a descontrolarse con toda la sangre, así que espero en casa, espero y espero impaciente, nervioso. ¿Qué tal si tan solo volvía Ron con él bebe y James, o solo Ginny? Hasta que llegó el momento. Aguanto la respiración y salió a velocidad vampírica de la cocina y la vio en la puerta sosteniendo un bebe, de verdes ojos y corto pelo negro, era igual a él. Igual. El parecido lo hizo inspirar. Y lo olio, el dulce olor a sangre nueva, tan cerca. Esto despertó al monstruo, le hizo quemar la garganta y se puso en posición de ataque. Desesperado, no aguanto más y salió corriendo para arriba, salto por una ventana de arriba, y cayo de pie, ligero, evitaría a toda costa de que el error se volviera a repetir incluso si tenía que tomar otras vidas. Fue a cazar y cuando ya estuvo satisfecho, volvió. Era de noche, una noche cálida como pocas en Londres, salto a la única ventana abierta, y vio una pieza oscura, pero para él era tan clara como la luz del día. Su primer hijo se hallaba en la cama durmiendo, se revolvía en la cama, de seguro teniendo una mal sueño, camino hacia la puerta, cuando oyó un lamento.  
-Papa, ¡papa!.  
Su Corazón se desquebrajo y temiendo que James se hubiera despertado y de alguna forma visto se dio media vuelta, pero el chico aún seguía dormido revolcándose en la cama. Se acercó despacio, y temiendo que su contacto fuera a despertar al niño, le toco la frente con su mano, cuidadosamente y alerta. Enseguida James se calmó, como si por instinto supiera, que aquel por el que llamaba había vuelto a su lado.  
-Tranquilo, hijo, yo siempre estaré contigo.-le digo Harry acercándose a la frente del chico y besándola, con el amor de un padre.  
Salió de la habitación de su hijo, sintiéndose el peor hombre del mundo y se acercó a la de Ginny. Entro. Ginny dormía, por el enrojecimiento de la piel alrededor de sus ojos, de seguro después de llorar mucho, se acercó a ella, se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le acaricio la mejilla.  
-Harry.-suspiro Ginny aun dormida.  
El chico se paró dejo la carta que había preparado junto a Ginny, tomo un poco de dinero muggle que antes del accidente había preparado. Y salió. Mientras se alejaba corriendo a todo dar, su corazón termino de partirse y se quebró. Se alejó sintiendo que dejaba una parte de él atrás, una parte que nunca podría recuperar.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado 9 años en busca de aquel miserable vampiro que arruino su existencia. 9 años desde que había visto por última vez a su familia. 9 años siguiendo pistas falsas y sin sentido. 9 años hasta hoy, la primera vez que había obtenido una pista consistente. Le había contado un antiguo vampiro acerca de los Cullen, aquel aquelarre había sido atacado por unos nómadas y según el vampiro uno de ellos era Santiago. Harry, partió inmediatamente a Estados Unidos, para ser más específico, a un pequeño pueblito llamado Forks en el estado de Washington, donde los 364 días del año eran nublados, el lugar perfecto para un vampiro, o una familia de vampiros. Harry observo inexpresivo el cartel que le daba la bienvenida a Forks, era una noche tormentosa, corrió hacia donde su olfato le indicaba, habían más vampiros, hasta que capto el olor a sangre una sangre bastante dulce y vio a través de los verdes árboles y matorrales. Lo que vio le espanto.  
Grandes lobos corriendo de aquí para allá destrozando unos vampiros de muy brillantes ojos carmesí, como solo los tenían los Neófitos. Alguien en medio de aquella batalla le noto, un vampiro alto y rubio que lo miro con unos ojos color oro, este peleaba hábilmente al lado de una vampira bajita, de pelo negro que se disparaba para todos lados, que miraba hacia su adversario. Ella a diferencia de su acompañante no peleaba, bailaba, más grácil que cualquier otro vampiro que el joven hubiera visto. Enseguida, noto por el rabillo del ojo que un Neófito se dirige a gran velocidad hacia el vampiro rubio, pero este lo nota demasiado tarde, y antes de que todo pase dirigir una mirada a la vampira a su lado, pero ella no lo ve, entonces la cabeza del vampiro cae sin cuerpo para sostenerla. Un rayo cae, incendia un pino cercano a Harry y este cae justo encima del Neófito y el vampiro. Sale un olor dulzón, y Harry sabe que no hay salvación. La chica vampira se da vuelta, notando la tragedia, y Harry puede ver su cara, de facciones agudas, es bella igual que todo vampiro, pero especial, y esto no hace referencia a sus ojos dorados. Su mirada muestra sorpresa y agonía cuando observa al vampiro rubio, se haya tan concentrada que no ve a los tres Neófitos que se acercan por detrás. Entonces Harry se mueve sin pensar, en dos segundos corre a enfrentar a los Neófitos que atacan aquella vampira. Se mueve y agarra a un del cuello, se lo parte con un movimiento de muñeca y tira al vampiro como un trapo al fuego, entonces un segundo lo ataca por el lado, el levanta la mano usando magia y un hueso de la pierna del vampiro se rompe, entonces el tercero salta encima de él, botándolo al piso, pero el pelea y lo levanta empujándolo contra un árbol con toda su fuerza, haciendo que este cayera. El segundo, ya recuperado, lo ataca por detrás, pero el usa al tercero como escudo y se quita de camino, ambos Neófitos acaban en el piso. Harry sonríe, levanta lentamente la mano, mientras piensa: 'Incendio´´. Y los vampiros se prenden en llamas. Harry se da vuelta, para ver a la vampira, de rodillas frente al pino en llamas, esta mira hacia el cielo con agonía. El joven camina hacia ella y en dos segundos se encuentra a su lado.  
-Ahora, no es tiempo para lamentarte, él no lo hubiera querido.-dice, llamando así la atención de la chica.  
-!¿Qué sabes tú, quien eres tú?¡.-dice ella bruscamente, claramente aun choqueada  
-se mucho acerca de perder a alguien amado.-dice el lamentándose, pero también sintiendo lastima por la chica.-Y soy Harry, por cierto  
Entonces se escucha un gran ladrido lastimero, desviando la atención de ambos vampiros, hacia el ladrido. Un gran lobo negro ha acabado con el último Neófito, pero en el piso yace un lobo rojizo tirado, que está siendo rodeado por todos.  
-Jacob.-musita la chica, y corre con los demás.  
Harry se les une en silencio, sintiéndose algo incómodo, pues piensa que no debería estar ahí. Un vampiro más rubio que el otro que Harry habia visto, revisa al lobo, y le habla al lobo negro, dándole instrucciones. Entonces los otros lobos se llevan al rojizo y se van todos. El doctor mira hacia Harry, pero entonces la vampira rubia habla.  
-¿Donde esta Jasper?- dice, causando un silencio espectral.  
-Él. Él ya no está.- responde amargamente la chica bajita.  
Todos se quedan en silencio hasta que, el doctor, que a parte de la vampira bajita, era el único que había notado al nuevo integrante, habla.  
-¿Y quién es el?-haciendo que todos miren a Harry y este a su vez inspeccionándolos a ellos. Habían cinco personas, dos rubios, una de pelo acaramelado, uno de pelo negro corto, y la chica bajita de pelo negro, todos con los distintivos de los vampiros, piel pálida, gracia, belleza, pero tenían unos brillantes ojos dorados, totalmente distintos a los ojos que él había visto en vampiros, haciéndolo dudar si realmente lo eran.  
- Él es Harry.-dice la chica bajita.  
-¿De dónde salió, Alice?-pregunta la de pelo acaramelado.  
- Ni yo lo se Esme.- responde Alice, como si fuera una gran interrogante. Todos le miraron confusos y empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, pero el doctor los interrumpió.  
-¿Qué tal si nos cuentas Harry?.  
- Eso tendrá que ser luego Carlisle.-dice Alice.-Se acercan, Los Vulturis.  
-Bien Emmett, contenlo.-dice la rubia. Entonces el vampiro más fornido y de pelo corto se acerca, Harry le manda una mirada venenosa, diciéndole silenciosamente que si lo toca,  
Será lo último que haga.  
-Esperen, él no ha hecho nada.-dice Alice, para luego dirigirse a mi.- ¿Te quedarías aquí, callado un rato?  
A el generalmente no le gustaba aceptar ordenes, pero esta por alguna razón la acepto.  
-Claro.-  
Entonces los Cullens se pusieron a incendiar los cadáveres, Harry que quedo atrás y vio como llegaba otro vampiro uno desgarbado con el pelo cobrizo, llevando cargada a una humana inconsciente, este no miro a Harry, corrió directamente a Carlisle. Y se pusieron a hablar acerca de la humana. El chico parecía acongojado  
-Lleva así cinco minutos, Carlisle.-le dice el vampiro claramente ansioso.  
-Recobrara el sentido cuando esté preparada.- dijo Carlisle tratando de tranquilizar a el chico.- Hoy ha tenido que pasar las de Caín. Dejemos que la mente se proteja.  
-Cuanto tiempo tenemos.-dice sin dirigirse a nadie, en especial, su voz tiene un matiz triste.  
-Cinco minutos.-responde Alice inexpresiva por fuera, el vampiro le mira con angustia y le abraza. Harry se pone tenso. Entonces se separa y va con la humana.  
-Bella, Jacob estará bien, sabes que los licántropos se recuperan rápido.- dice el vampiro con voz suave y cariñosa  
Harry se sintió mal, la forma en que él le hablaba a la chica Bella, le recordó como él había hablado a Ginny luego de la muerte de Fred, haciendo que sus defensas de Oclumancia bajaran un instante. Entonces para evitar dañarse se sentó y se desconectó, mirando a los reflejos de luces que le parecían interesantes.  
-tres minutos.-escucho la cantarina pero triste voz de Alice, interrumpiendo la ensoñación de Harry.  
La familia de vampiros permanecía en un holgado semicírculo alrededor de una hoguera donde, se veían una pocas llamas de las cuales salía un humo purpura, sucio. Harry miro fijamente las nubes y círculos que hacía el humo, jugueteando en el aire, deseo en por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tener su escoba, despegar, sacar sus pies de la tierra, sentir aquella adrenalina correr por su sangre, las ráfagas de viento en su rostro. Pero el ya no volvería a sentir aquella adrenalina, la ráfagas de viento no le helarían la cara como antes. Entonces el joven se fija que a los pies del más cercano al humo, había un bulto aovillado moviéndose, una joven de pelo oscuro e irises rojos, una neófita. Escucho a la chica aullar con estridencia, clamando por la sangre de la humana, de seguro. El muchacho de pelo cobrizo se movió entre la neófita y la humana con tranquilidad, para luego quedar entre ellas y gruñirle a su adversario.  
-¿Has cambiado de idea, jovencita?- le pregunta el que se llama Carlisle.-No tenemos especial interés en acabar contigo, pero lo haremos si no eres capaz de controlarte.  
-¿Cómo pueden soportarlo?-gimió la dañada chica.-La quiero.  
Escucho distraídamente a Carlisle diciendo a la neófita que se debía auto controlar, mientras Harry con la mirada buscaba a la bajita, la encontró algo apartada de los demás. Cuando empezó a caminar hacia ella, alguien el gruño, desvió su mirada y vio al grandulón de pelo corto. Le gruño de vuelta y siguió caminando, hasta llegar al lado de Alice.  
-Lo siento.-dijo Harry  
-¿Por qué?-le responde desanimada la chica, sin siquiera mirarlo.  
-No lo sé, simplemente ya he pasado por eso, y a mí me hubiera gustado que me compadecieran, aunque sea un poco.- dice Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta mirándolo por primera vez desde que entablaron conversación.  
-Ya te lo dije, Harry.- dice el muchacho, oyendo parte de la conversación de la humana con el chico vampiro.  
Alice, empieza a decir algo, cuando se queda en blanco mirando el vacío, y advierte al chico de pelo cobrizo.  
-Ellos están a punto de entrar por el lado norte.  
De inmediato, todos los conformantes del aquelarre se movieron, para quedar en un frente unido, con la humana Bella en el centro. Harry se pone detrás de Alice, quien se había movido a una velocidad vampírica a al lado de la humana, y trata de pasar desapercibido, entre aquel grupo de gente que se le hacía extraña.  
El joven examina atentamente el linde norte del claro, expectante. Entonces entre el humo aparecieron unas siluetas humanas, que poco a poco se fueron acercando.  
Del humo surgió una voz apagada y familiar.  
-Aja.-  
-Bienvenida, Jane.-respondió el vampiro de pelo cobre.  
Harry ya lo había intuido, por su aroma familiar y su tono de voz, pero escuchar el nombre a manos de otro, le hizo suspirar con exasperación.  
Jane iba a la frente, envuelta, al igual como los otros en ropajes oscuros. Detrás de ella iban cuatro figuras más, uno era Felix y otro seguramente Alec, el último sin embargo era desconocido para el joven. Harry nota como a medida que Jane pasa su mirada de uno a uno en los integrantes, los Cullen se tensan, casi imperceptiblemente. Hasta que fijo sus ojos en mí y le toco a ella estremecerse, de manera muy poco evidente, pero aun si era un pequeño parpadeo, nada podía saltar a la vista de un vampiro. Sin embargo ella volvió a seguir con su evaluación visual como si nada hubiese pasado.  
-Veo que falta alguien.- dice mirando directamente a Alice, sabiendo que aquello la dañaría.- ¿Cómo se llamaba? A,… si Jasper.  
Todos los Cullen le gruñeron, excepto el que parecía el jefe, la que llamaban Esme y la misma Alice.  
-Basta, Jane.- le corto Harry duramente, pero con una sonrisa torcida, inclinando la cabeza levemente en reconocimiento.  
El joven era exageradamente consciente de que todos habían volteado a verlo, por lo que se puso al frente de Alice, intentando tomar el rumbo de la conversación.  
-Harry.- dijo ella casi aspirando la palabra e ignorando el tono duro del muchacho.-Tiempo que no pasas por Volterra.  
-Sí, he estado ocupado.-dice crípticamente Harry, haciendo que Jane levante la ceja.  
-Pero si solíamos pasar tan buenos tiempos juntos.- le dijo la vampira caminando hacia el insinuándosele, esta vez le toca a Harry levantar la ceja.  
-A, ¿sí? No lo recuerdo.- dice mientras ve como ella llega justo enfrente de él y le recorre con un dedo los abdominales.  
-Bueno, sabes que si quieres volver siempre habrá un lugar para ti.- dice ella acercándose mucho más a él y susurrando lo suficientemente bajo como para que apenas se escuchase, pero aun así Harry sabía que todos habían escuchado, por el gruñido que Alec había soltado.-Junto a mí.  
Él se inclinó hacia ella, como si la fuera a besar, pero justo antes de que sus labios tocaran lo de ella, dijo en tono normal de voz  
-Nunca.  
Jane se alejó del joven, sonriendo aun. Y si Harry no la hubiese conocido mejor, habría creído que ella se encontraba bien, pero podía notar su enfado y vergüenza en sus ojos y forma de moverse.  
-Ahora qué tal si hablas de una vez y terminamos con todo esto.- le sonríe peligrosamente Harry, volviendo atrás y poniéndose al lado de Alice.- Ah, y apreciaría realmente que dejases de usar tu poder contra mí, como ya sabes no funciona en mí, también me gustaría de que no intentases usarlo en otros.  
Entonces Alec gruñe por lo bajo y agrega  
-¿Que hay con eso?- Sin señalar nada en particular.  
-Se ha rendido.- responde rápidamente el vampiro al lado de la humana  
-¿Rendido?- Jane se puso seria de nuevo  
Harry vio como Felix y otros de los Vulturis intercambiaban miradas.  
-Carlisle, le dio esa opción.-repuso el mismo vampiro encogiéndose de hombros.  
-No hay opciones, para quienes quebrantan las reglas.- la voz de Jane resonó cortante  
´´Los Vulturis y sus reglas´´ pensó Harry, ´´sería mejor que se fuesen del mundo de una vez por todas´´  
Carlisle hablo suavemente, Harry noto que fue en un tono precavido.  
-Está en vuestras manos. No vi necesario aniquilarla en tanto en cuanto se mostró voluntariamente dispuesta a dejar de atacarnos. Nadie le ha enseñado las reglas.  
-Irrelevante.- el joven podía ver como Jane aún continuaba molesta.  
-Como desees.  
Jane miro fijamente al vampiro rubio consternada. Luego volvió a la realidad, dando se cuenta de su momentánea debilidad.  
-Aro deseaba que llegáramos tan al oeste para verte, Carlisle. Te envía saludos.- Entonces el muchacho saco en conclusión de que él debía ser casi igual de antiguo que los viejos Aro, Cayo y Marco, y decidió ser precavido, muchas veces los vampiros se veían afectados por la cantidad de años vividos.  
Entonces Harry decidió que aquellas formalidades no le importaban y se abstrajo en sus propios pensamientos nuevamente. Fue escasamente consciente de cómo Jane les preguntaba acerca de los detalles, y luego, como los Cullen les explicaban acerca de Victoria, cosa a la que decidió poner un poco más de atención. Oyó como el vampiro de pelo color cobrizo les decía que él había matado a Victoria, y luego como Jane reclamaba la atención de la neófita. Harry sabía lo que venía, así que volvió a poner atención, con la esperanza de poder hacer algo bueno por la chica.  
Inmediatamente un aullido ensordecedor se deslizó entre los colmillos de la Neofita, Harry desvió la mirada al horizonte, le resultaba molesto el chillido. Noto como Alice se tensaba tan imperceptiblemente que si no hubiera estado hombro con hombro con ella, no lo hubiese notado. La miro, su cara seguía igual de indiferente y tranquila que antes.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-pidió Jane.  
-Bree.- le respondió la muchacha intentando respirar.  
Jane volvió a la tortura de la chica, y esta vez por el rabillo del ojo Harry pudo notar una ligera mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Alice, quien inmediatamente volvió a su tranquilidad perturbadora.  
-Ya basta Jane, has tenido mucha diversión, ya ¿no?-dijo Harry con aire resuelto y de manera despreocupada.-Interrógala y mátala de una vez.  
Sintió que Alice y algunos de los Cullen lo miraban, algunos con obvia desaprobación y otros con curiosidad. Pero realmente a el joven no le importaba mucho solo quería, que todo terminara y se le permitiese seguir con su búsqueda. Además el poder de Jane se parecía demasiado, a la maldición Cruciatus, y sabia por experiencia propia que era horrible.  
Jane, no lo miro, tan solo volvió al interrogatorio.  
-Es cierto, Bree.- dice fríamente.- ¿Eran veintiuno?  
La Neofita se apresuró a responder antes de que Jane iniciara otra sesión de tortura.  
.-Diecinueve o veinte, quizás más, ¡no lo sé! Sara y otra cuyo nombre desconozco se enzarzaron en una pelea durante el camino…  
-¿Y Victoria? ¿Fue ella quien os creo?  
-Y yo que se.- la chica se estremeció.- Riley nunca nos dijo su nombre y esa noche no vi nada… Estaba oscuro y dolía. temblando, quizá por el dolor recordado o la noticia de su inminente muerte por fin había sido aceptada.- Él no quería que pensáramos en ella. Nos dijo que nuestros pensamientos eran peligrosos…  
-Cuéntame de Riley, ¿Por qué os trajo aquí?  
-Nos dijo que debíamos destruir a los raro de ojos amarillos.-parloteo Bree apresuradamente.- Según él, iba a ser pan comido. Nos explicó que la ciudad era suya y que los de los ojos amarillos iban a venir a por nosotros. Toda la sangre seria para nosotros en cuanto desaparecieran. Nos dio su olor.-La chica apunto hacia la humana al lado del vampiro, Edward.- Dijo que identificaríamos al aquelarre en cuestión gracias a ella, que estaría con ellos. Prometió que ella seria para el primero que la tomara.  
-Y podrías decirme quien era el tercero que iba con Riley y Victoria, niña.- Esto llamo la atención de Harry, ¿un tercero con el grupo que había atacado a la humana? No lo había escuchado.  
-¿Tercero?.. no que yo sepa, aunque claro cualquiera de nuestro grupo pudiese haber seguido a Riley hasta allá.  
Jane mira a Edward ladeando la cabeza expectante.  
-No parecía que Riley lo conociese, y definitivamente no parecía un Neófito, dijo que su nombre era Santiago…-  
Entonces Harry dejo de escuchar y miro fijamente al vampiro intentando extraer la información mediante la Legeremencia, pero Edward miraba a la humana y no pudo hacer contacto visual. Apretó los puños y justo cuando estuvo a punto de moverse Alice le tomo la mano y lo mantuvo en su posición, impidiendo que se moviese. ¿Tan evidente había sido que de pronto quería ir y golpear a Edward hasta que le dijese todo lo que quería? Miro alrededor, pero para su sorpresa nadie lo había notado. Como aun lo tenían agarrado decidió esperar a que las cosas se calmasen, o explotasen.  
Harry oyó como Edward hacían un ruido con sus mandíbulas hacia la neófita.  
Jane hizo un pequeño comentario acerca de cómo se había equivocado Riley, y dejo que Bree continuara.  
-No sé qué ocurrió. Nos dividimos, pero los otros no volvieron. Riley nos abandonó y no volvió para ayudarnos como había prometido. Luego la pelea fue muy confusa y todos acabaron hechos pedazos. Tenía miedo, y quería salir corriendo. Ese de ahí.-apunto a Carlisle.- dijo que no me haría daño si dejaba de luchar.  
-Aja, pero no estaba en sus manos ofrecer tal cosa, jovencita.- murmuro Jane, con lo que Harry identifico como falsa compasión.- Quebrantar las reglas tiene consecuencias.  
Bree miro a Jane, sin comprender. Por supuesto ella nunca había sido instruida en la única regla de muchos mundos, nunca reveles lo que eres.  
Jane tan solo miro a Carlisle  
-¿Estáis seguro de que acabaron con todos? ¿Dónde están los otros?  
- También nosotros nos dividimos.  
Harry sabía que aquello era una mentira, ellos habían obtenido ayuda de unos lobos, los cuales, el joven había asumido eran hombre lobos, ya que a pesar de ser lobos no se parecían en nada a como había visto a Remus cuando este se había transformado, sin embargo incluso el que era relativamente nuevo en ese mundo sabía que vampiros y hombres lobos no se podían combinar, así que el cómo habían obtenido la ayuda era un misterio para él. Miro a Alice y por primera vez la vio mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, su mirada era clara: Cállate.  
-Ciertamente estoy impresionada.-dijo Jane fríamente.- Jamás había visto a un aquelarre escapar de un ataque de semejante magnitud, con tan solo una baja.- dijo mirando fijamente a Alice y sonriendo, ante lo cual Harry la miro, furioso y le gruño por lo bajo.  
Sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido y sabía lo que era que te lo restregasen en la cara, era horrible, era por esto que simpatizaba con la pequeña vampira y era también por esto que odiaba a Jane.  
Jane lo miro, como si recién lo notase desde que él había hablado.  
-¿Sabéis que hay detrás del mismo? Parece un comportamiento muy extremo, máxime si consideramos el modo en que viven. ¿Por qué la chica es la clave?  
Jane miro a la humana, haciendo que esta se estremeciera levemente.  
-Victoria guardaba rencor hacia Bella.- dijo tenuemente Edward y casi como queriendo desviar la atención, añadió.- Pero no sabemos las motivaciones de Santiago para unirse al ataque.  
La vampira sonrió, mostrando ampliamente sus colmillos y pasando de las últimas palabras de Edward.  
-Esto parece provocar las reacciones más fuertes y desmedidas en nuestra especie.-  
Jane levanto su dedo y fue a apuntar hacia Bella.  
-Detente Jane, pensé que lo había dejado claro.- dijo Harry luego de darse cuenta lo que Jane iba a ser.- ¿Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más tardara Aro en ponerte una correa?  
Edward miro al joven, con una mirada profunda e impenetrable, pero que ciertamente denotaba algo de agradecimiento, y luego miro a Bella y la abrazo.  
El destino era raro. Pensó Harry. Aquello que había creído imposible para él, se realizaba justo frente sus ojos. Pero claro ellos no estaban casados y no tenían hijos y probablemente Edward no había tratado de comerse a Bella y a su familia.  
-Parece ser que no que nuestra presencia no era solicitada desde un principio.- dijo Jane mirando a Harry obviamente enfadada y humillada, pero sin poder hacer nada sin denotar, que le importaba lo que Harry dijese.- Aunque claro nos hubiera gustado haber podido llegar a tiempo, para ayudar.  
-Si.- dice Edward en un tono agrio.- Estabas tan cerca. Media hora antes y quizá habrías podido realizar vuestro trabajo.  
Harry supo de inmediato que se iba a llevar bien con aquel chico.  
Jane tan solo le dirigió una mirada firme a Edward e hizo un sonido de asentimiento. Y girándose a la Neofita le hablo a uno de sus compañeros.  
-Hazte cargo de esto Felix.-  
Edward se apresuró a intervenir y le dijo a Jane que los Cullen tomarían la responsabilidad por Bree, pero Harry sabia mejor, ellos nunca la perdonarían.  
-No hacemos excepciones o damos segundas oportunidades, es malo para la reputación, lo que me lleva a…- Jane miro a la humana.- Cayo estar muy interesado en saber que sigues siendo humana, Bella. Puede que volvamos pronto  
-La fecha ya fue fijada.- dijo Alice, volviendo de su espectral silencio.- Si las cosas van bien quizás vayamos a verlos en unos meses.  
Jane se encogió de hombros y paso de Alice, sabiendo lo que pasaría si hacia un comentario acerca de la reciente perdida de la vampira y encaro a Carlisle.  
-Ha estado bien conocerte… siempre creí que Aro exageraba. Hasta la próxima.- Jane inclino levemente la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Felix.  
Harry miro como Felix procedía y desmembraba a Bree oyendo los chillidos y aullidos de la Neofita, pareciendo muy feliz de tener aunque sea un poco de acción, y sintió como Alice, quien aún seguía sosteniendo su mano, le estrujaba.  
-Vamos.-dijo Jane.  
Y en un frente unido, las sombras se fueron deslizándose, tan silenciosamente como habían venido. Mientras el tono dulzón del humo volvía a asaltar el olfato de Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Olaaaa... Si lo se probablemente esten enojados y si me tarde mucho ... Pero hay una buena explicacion... de veras... Me fui de viaje y olvide (Mi cabeza generalmente esta en la luna) del disco duro externo...Hahahahahaha. :P... En serio Srry:/. Como sea subire este cap y como recompensacion intentare subir el proximo mañana. Pero.. no prometo nada...(Por si acaso tambien estoy subiendo esto en otra pagina, asi que si lo veen no piensen que es plageado ni nada)

* * *

Harry estaba molesto, quería romper el cerro cercano con la cara, romper tantos arboles con la cabeza con tal de que los humanos tuviesen que reforestar toda el área. Los Cullens luego de la batalla le habían mantenido alejado, confinado en un pequeño apartamento en Seattle, con un idiota rompe-cabezas y una rubia malhumorada como una pobre escolta, hasta que ellos terminasen de lidiar con sus problemas. Mientras lo único que él quería era que los Cullens respondieran un par de preguntas y así se podría largar en busca de venganza nuevamente, sin embargo sus guardaespaldas no parecían ser demasiado habladores.  
Y entonces al fin cuando los Cullen habían resuelto sus problemas y lo habían mandado a llamar, cosa que a Harry no le gusto- él no era el sirviente de nadie-, le hacían esperar a que el jefe del aquelarre volviese para empezar a hablar cuando cualquier vampiro de la habitación podría haber respondido sus preguntas. Sin embargo sabía que si quería saber que había sido de Santiago debía tener paciencia, aunque esta nunca había sido su fuerte. Pudo escuchar entonces el tenue sonido de un motor y sabía que aun tendría que esperar un rato. Miro a su alrededor, se hallaba en una sala, dispuesta con sillones blancos de cuero sintético, parecía haber sido decorada con dedicación y exquisitez que solo una mujer podía tener, los personajes que ocupaban el sillón frente a él, eran Rosalie y Emmett sus burdos guardias con unas caras rejuvenecidas y unos brillantes ojos dorados, Esme, luciendo sumamente preocupada y algo deprimida y Alice, con su cara diciendo, soy miserable. Harry se preguntaba si él había tenido esa cara alguna vez, de seguro si, como cuando murió Sirius, o cuando se enteró de lo de Dumbledore, o luego de lo de Fred, Remus y Tonks. También podría haberla tenido cada vez que miraba a su ahijado, recordando que él nunca tendría padres, a pesar de que Harry habría hecho lo que fuese por que así fuera, y aunque no fuera así el mismo habría intentado ser padre del muchacho, si todo esto no hubiese pasado. Se preguntó también, con un morboso intereses, si alguno de sus hijos o Teddy tendría aquella mirada al recordarlo a él, quizá James y Teddy, pero su hijo menor nunca lo conocería. Si lo pensaba bien, ahora mismo James debía tener unos 11 y el menor, Albus, debía haber cumplido recientemente 10 y Teddy algo así como 13. Entonces se dio cuenta, se había perdido la carta de Teddy y la de James, junto a sus respectivos primeros años, para Harry el pequeño metamorfomago siempre iba a ser su primer hijo, no importaba si no tenía realmente su sangre. La tristeza lo asalto, ¿podría algún día volver a ver a sus hijos?, lo dudaba.  
Entonces escucho al auto claramente afuera, el motor deteniéndose, las puertas abriéndose suavemente, el par de pisadas de los recién llegados, el paso molestamente lento de los vampiros, y abrir de la puerta de la entrada. Y entonces se enderezo de su posición, había estado con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Miro hacia la entrada de la sala que estaba justo después de la entrada y vio como pasaba Edward con la mirada baja, luego Carlisle mirando alto, Harry busco su mirada y vio claramente como el vampiro recordaba un pedazo de conversación que había mantenido con Edward en el auto.  
-Justo antes de lo que le paso a Jasper, pude captar sus pensamientos…-decia Edward.- la razón por la que vio a Harry con tanta facilidad fue por el ambiente que emanaba de el en ese momento.  
-A que te refieres Edward.- dijo Carlisle mirando hacia afuera mientras manejaba.  
-Por lo que pude captar…-empezó dubitativo.- para Jasper el aura de Harry era totalmente… desagradable, de él emana mucha furia Carlisle, furia, tristeza y oscuridad. Tiene una sed de venganza horrible, pero lo peor es que parece muy normal en él, como si lo hubiera estado cargando desde su nacimiento y no me refiero a su nacimiento como vampiro.  
Harry rio a carcajadas, no sabía porque pero encontraba esto sumamente gracioso. Sintió como todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco.  
-Indudablemente dieron en el clavo Edward, Carlisle.- dijo aun riendo.-He cargado desde mi nacimiento con la venganza, ajena y propia.  
Edward lo miraba con los ojos muy abierto, pero Carlisle no parecía intranquilo, pareciese que esto era cosa de todos los días para él. Entonces sintió una molesta sensación en la parte de atrás a su cabeza, algo que ya había sentido recientemente en el claro donde había ocurrido la batalla. Era un ataque a su barrera mental, la cual había establecido mediante la Occlumancia. En el claro no había sabido quien era y entonces cuando Jane le había intentado atacar había sucedido lo mismo por lo que pensó que quizá había sido algún neófito que quedaba vivo o quizá Alec, desde la lejanía. Pero ahora tenía una idea bastante formada de quien era.  
-Para de intentar escudriñar mis pensamientos Edward.-dijo Harry con severidad mirando al vampiro, odiaba a los entrometidos y es por eso que el mismo intentaba no inmiscuirse con las mentes de los demás, pero bueno si no podía hacer una excepción cuando estaba rodeado de 5 vampiros potencialmente peligrosos y una sumamente deprimida, entonces nunca podría hacer excepciones.  
Entonces cayo el silencio y nadie de la familia parecía saber cómo romperlo sin hacer algún tipo de incomodo comentario.  
-Miren tan solo quiero hacer un par de preguntas y luego me iré por donde vine.- dijo Harry  
-¿Porque deberíamos responder tus preguntas?- le contesta afiladamente Rosalie.  
-No tienen ni una obligación, de hecho es una petición.- Harry miro a la rubia con ganas de matarla, pero sonriéndole.-pero como intuirán, si no me dan respuestas deberé quedarme por aquí una temporada haciendo investigaciones y podría dar algunos problemas, porque la verdad siempre fui considerado como… problemático.  
Harry hizo una pausa para que entendieran el peso de la amenaza, pero antes de que el pudiese hablar alguien le interrumpió.  
-Responderemos tus preguntas, si tu respondes las nuestras.- hablo Alice por primera vez.  
Harry ladeo la cabeza sumamente interesado y ligeramente empático.  
-Como tú quieras.-Harry medio sonrió.-pero me reservare el derecho a responder algunas preguntas  
-Nosotros igual.-Alice entre cerro los ojos y se llevó las manos a las cienes. Harry se apiado, parecía bastante cansada. El joven asintió con la cabeza indicándole que ella preguntase primero.  
-¿Quién eres?- empezó Carlisle.  
Harry entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver más allá de aquella pregunta, sin embargo su mirada nunca dejo el rostro de Alice. Al sentir que la pregunta era honesta y no iba más allá de la cortesía, la respondió  
-Harry James Potter, ese soy o era yo.- dijo sonriendo y añadiendo luego.- hay varias teorías interesantes acerca si ese soy o era yo.  
-¿Se supone que ese nombre debería significar algo para nosotros? O que…-  
-Mi turno rubia.-le corta agresivamente Harry oyendo como Rosalie y Emmett le gruñen  
-Supondré que ustedes son los Cullens.- el joven suspiro, pensando como formular su pregunta.- El otro día frente a Jane ustedes mencionaron a Santiago. ¿Lo conocían desde antes?  
Harry vio como Edward miraba a Carlisle, pero los ojos del joven no abandonaron el rostro de Alice quien lo miraba fijamente de vuelta.  
-Si.-respondió la vampira, antes de que Edward se pusiera de acuerdo con Carlisle.-Ellos vinieron algo así como hace un año o más, Victoria y Santiago. Eran un grupo nómada, ambos formaron parte del el junto a James y Laurent, otros dos vampiros errantes.  
Harry asintió para hacerles saber que era su turno de preguntar.  
-¿De dónde vienes?- pregunto Alice.  
-De muchas partes, he estado en la carretera arto tiempo.- Harry contesto rápidamente, pero al notar la mirada sospechosa de Alice, suspiro, a pesar de que sabía que no lo necesitaba.- ¿O es que quieres saber dónde me crie como humano?  
Alice asintió.  
-Inglaterra…-dijo con resolución, antes de ver que la vampira quería más.- n°4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. ¿Contenta? O quieres mi email también.- añadió con dramatismo, intentando hacerla reír y logrando ese objetivo generosamente.  
Harry sonrió tenuemente. Había dicho la dirección de la ex casa de los Dursley, cosa de que si alguien investigaba encontrarían una casa abandonada o llena de gente que me detestaba o no sabía de mí. La tensión volvió a la sala.  
-¿Que vinieron a hacer aquellos vampiros?-  
-Solo estaban de paso como todos los nómadas.- contesto Edward rápidamente. Demasiado rápido.  
El joven levanto una ceja aun mirando a Alice, esperando sinceridad de su parte.  
-Al principio de paso, pero…- en esto Alice miro a Edward.-luego James tuvo la intención de cazar a una parte de nuestra familia.  
-Ahh esta chica humana del otro día, Bella, ¿era ese su nombre?- Harry sonrió al escuchar que Edward gruñía y entonces por primera vez desvió su mirada hacia el vampiro, para verlo mostrándole los colmillos.- ¿Es tu novia?  
-futura fiancé.-Alice responde rápidamente.  
-Mis felicitaciones.- dijo Harry, se volvía a sentir raro, pero ellos no tenían hijos, podría transformarla y vivirían la eternidad juntos, eso era diferente a él y Ginny, una diferencia que no cambiaría. Y que Harry tampoco lamentaba.  
Edward volvió a gruñir.  
-Tranquilo no tengo interés en cazar por aquí, este es territorio de lobos. Y no tengo la mala costumbre de cazar humanos por diversión.- Harry volvió la vista hacia Alice.- Lo siento he hecho dos preguntas.  
Alice niega con la cabeza, indicándole que no importaba  
-¿Qué objetivo persigues, mediante las preguntas?-  
- Encontrar a Santiago.- Alice lo presiona para que siga.- y darle la vida más dolorosa que pueda existir.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Ah, una segunda pregunta, la contestare, si me dejas hacer dos preguntas después.- Harry sonríe, mientras Alice asiente.  
-Digamos que dedicare mi eternidad a darle las torturas más crudas y sádicas que existan, le provocare tanto dolor que deseara haber muerto al nacer.- contesta Harry aun sonriendo ampliamente  
Alice lo mira sorprendida.  
-¿Ahora que paso luego de que James fuese a por Bella?  
-Lo matamos, pero los demás escaparon.-Edward contesto.- Luego Laurent volvió solo, digamos que lo echamos a los lobos y entonces como sabrás Victoria volvió hace poco, con Santiago y otro vampiro, Riley. Victoria murió junto a Riley, Santiago sin embargo huyo.  
-¿Alguna idea de adonde?-  
Edward negó.  
-Pero te puedo decir que no parecía feliz de estar en el ataque.-  
Harry suspiro.  
-Otra pista pasada.- maldijo Harry, intentando calmarse añadió.- ¿Algunas dos últimas preguntas?  
-¿Qué te hizo Santiago?- pregunto Alice  
El joven se puso serio  
-Creo que conservare eso para mí mismo, si no te importa.-dijo algo molesto.- ahora si no les importa  
Harry sonrió.  
-Debo ir al claro de seguro su esencia aún está ahí.-  
Con velocidad vampírica llego a la puerta en un segundo, y justo cuando abría, escucho una voz venir de la sala.-  
-¡Harry!, una última pregunta.- Harry sintió como Alice llegaba a su lado en un segundo y le agarraba la manga.- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño al claro?  
El chico la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido y la vampira al notar esto respondió algo decaída.  
-Creo que me haría bien el salir un poco.-  
Harry se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan idiota como para poner esa cara de sorpresa. Y miro a Alice nuevamente directamente a los ojos sintiendo compasión por ella y con la sonrisa más cálida que pudo, le contesto.  
-Como te plazca.-  
Harry le tendió la mano, mirándola aun a los ojos, viendo algo de duda empezó a bajar la mano, pero justo entonces Alice se la tomo. Harry sonrió nuevamente y salió de la casa junto con ella.  
Alice lo guio por entre el bosque, corriendo rápidamente y esquivando los troncos de los árboles y las ramas. Pronto llegaron a campo, era por otro lado que por el cual Harry había llegado la noche que había conocido a los Cullens, pero era el mismo claro. El joven soltó la mano de la chica y aspiro, intentando reconocer el aroma de Santiago pero no lo hayo.  
-¿Supongo que no sabrás donde Edward mato a Victoria?  
-Sígueme.-  
La vampira lo guio montaña arriba, hasta un lugar vacío de árboles, donde la nieve se había amontonado.  
Harry se dispuso a investigar.  
-¿Harry?-pregunto Alice  
-¿Sip?- Harry evidencio como su respuesta causaba que una pequeña sonrisa escapara el muro del dolor de Alice.  
El joven estaba mirando atentamente unas huellas que casi se habían desvanecido por la nieve que le había caído encima, aunque la atención de Harry estaba en la conversación.  
-Mencionaste haya que habías nacido con el estigma de la venganza propio y ajeno.- dijo Alice curiosa, acerca del forastero.- que querías decir con eso.  
Harry la miro dubitativo, sabía que no debía responderle, sabía que ella estaba siendo entrometida, pero no le molesto, quería responderle, se veía tan identificado con la joven, un corazón roto igual al suyo, roto de manera irreparable  
-Mis padres fueron asesinado, por… alguien muy malvado, no era un vampiro, pero… podría haber sido de lejos peor.-Harry dijo intentando no revelar nada del mundo mágico. No sabía porque lo hacía, no era necesariamente que tuviese que guardar el secreto ni nada, pero luego de tantos años fingiendo que aquel mundo no existía, sentía la necesidad de seguir haciéndolo, porque si no admitiría que existía igual que sus heridas emocionales.- No importa quien fuese el, el punto es que había matado a muchas personas.  
Alice vio como el joven miraba lejos, aun cuando en todo el interrogatorio no lo había hecho y supo que le estaba preguntando algo muy personal y quizás algo que le dolía, y aun así Harry le contestaba de manera sincera.  
-Muchas personas querían que yo acabara con él, porque le temían y yo fui elegido por el mismo para matarlo. Es algo complicado, pero al final lo mate. Sin embargo ahora me veo atrapado en otra odisea de venganza.  
-Podrías dejarlo. Vivir una vida tranquila.  
Harry niega.  
-No él me arrebato la vida, sin eso no soy nadie.- Harry se desestabilizo y agarro a Alice por los brazos.- No lo entiendes, estoy roto y soy irreparable, no me queda nada por lo que vivir excepto la venganza y una vez lo haya realizado, buscare la manera de morir.  
Entonces el joven se dio cuenta de que su agarre era demasiado fuerte y la soltó.  
-Lo siento.-  
Alice negó con la cabeza.  
-No debí haber dicho algo así.-dijo.- supongo que te comprendo, yo igual estoy rota.  
-Tienes a tu familia.- ni siquiera Harry se creía eso.-Como sea, ya halle el rastro debería ir yéndome.  
El joven la miro.  
-Buena suerte Alice.-  
Corrió lejos, sin embargo un grito lo detuvo nuevamente.  
-¡Harry, no!-  
-Alice, tienes la mala costumbre de detenerme cuando intento hacer una salida cool.-suspiro Harry dramáticamente.- ¿Qué pasa?  
Alice había llegado a su lado. Y miraba a lo lejos.  
-Eh, Alice, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry al ver que Alice miraba a un punto fijo donde no había nada.  
-¿Tu lees mente cierto Harry?- luego de un rato respondió Alice.  
-Algo así.-contesto algo incómodo el joven,-¿Por qué?  
-Hazlo, conmigo.-  
Harry la miro como si estuviera loca, sin embargo Alice no lo miraba aun, se encogió de hombre sin darse cuenta de que ella no lo veía. Se colocó justo enfrente y la miro directamente a los ojos  
Se vio a si mismo yéndose, luego pareció interrumpirse y lo mostraron parecía buscar algo, pero no lo encontraba jamás, se oyó a si mismo gritando el nombre de Santiago al cielo, y luego vio a Alice en un campo nevado, mirando hacia un gran grupo de sombras se entrecorto, entonces como enfocados aparecieron Jane y un vampiro a su lado, una cara que jamás olvidaría, Santiago. Entonces todo desapareció y Harry volvió a estar mirando a Alice.  
-Si te vas jamás encontraras a Santiago, pero si te quedas…- Alice respondió a la cara de asombro del chico.- Hay una mínima oportunidad de que te lo topes.  
-¿Qué fue eso?-Harry pregunto sinceramente consternado.  
-Mi don, Harry, así como el de Jasper era leer estados, o el tuyo y el de Edward es leer mentes.-contesto Alice.- Yo puedo ver el futuro Harry… Aunque nunca te vi venir a ti ese día…

-¡No!- protesto Rosalie.- No podemos tenerlo en la familia. No le han visto los ojos, su dieta es normal.  
-Estoy segura que, Harry, podría cambiar su dieta, si quisiese.-contesta Alice  
Luego de que Harry aceptase la propuesta de Alice, ella lo había arrastrado para decirle a los Cullens. Sus reacciones habían sido de lo más mezcladas. Rosalie se había opuesto desde el principio, Esme había estado insegura al principio, pero Alice parecía haberla convencido, de algún modo, Carlisle se había mostrado curioso, y Emmett había seguido la postura de su esposa por un rato, pero luego simplemente se había rendido ante la testarudez de Alice. Edward se había mostrado inusualmente callado.  
-Ese es el punto Alice, que tal si él no quiere cambiar su dieta, o si mata a algún humano por accidente.- Rosalie enojada levantándose de su puesto en el sillón.  
-Estoy aquí saben.- Harry levanta algo incómodo la mano para que lo noten, pero simplemente pasan de él.  
-No puedes saber si eso va a pasar.-le contesta Alice parándose también.  
-Sí, pues, dime Alice, ¿lo viste venir ese día?- Rosalie le grita.-No lo creo si no podrías haber evitado la muerte de Jasper.  
Esto llama la atención de todos, incluso Harry voltea a verla. Alice sin embargo no parece sorprendida, ni tampoco enojada como antes, simplemente triste.  
-Si tienes razón, no lo vi venir.-acepta la vampira.- Pero estoy segura de lo que vi, lo vamos a necesitar. Algún día en el futuro, nos arrepentiremos de dejar ir a Harry, si se va.  
-Estoy segura.-añade con convicción luego de una pausa.  
Rosalie mira a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, primero a Emmett que mira hacia sus pies, luego a Esme que mira a lo lejos, Carlisle que mira a Harry y por ultimo a Edward que la mira directamente.  
-Di algo Edward, supongo que no lo querrás cerca de Bella, ¿no?- dice tomando una oportunidad con el chico pensativo.  
-No, Rosalie, no lo quiero cerca de Bella…-hace una pausa el joven, para mirar a Harry y luego a Alice.-Pero creo que Alice tiene razón en esto.  
Rosalie lo mira frustrada luego recorre la habitación con la mirada para ver que todos miran hacia abajo, excepto Alice que la mira directamente y Harry que mira a Alice. Se levanta bruscamente y sale de la habitación.  
-Lo siento.-se disculpa Emmett con un suspiro mirando a Harry, y sale disparado detrás de su esposa.  
-Edward.-dice entonces Alice.  
-Lo se.- Entonces Edward se va.  
Harry lo escucha correr con pisadas fuertes, y muy rápido.  
-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Esme preocupada.  
-Bella, necesita a Edward.- dice en un tono tranquilizador, para hacerle saber a la mujer que no ha pasado nada.  
Esme asiente entendiendo.  
-Supongo que este es un buen momento para irse.-agrega Harry caminando hacia Carlisle a velocidad humana y extendiéndole la mano.  
-¿Dónde vas?-le pregunta Alice.  
Harry se da vuelta a verla, antes de darle la mano a Carlisle.  
-A Seattle.- Harry frunce el ceño-¿Dónde más podría ser?  
Alice mira a Esme, quien le asiente.  
-Parece que tendremos que agregar un cuarto más a la casa.-dice Esme sonriendo.  
-¿Qué?- Harry se da vuelta a verla nuevamente, extrañado.  
-Eres de nuestra familia ahora, Harry.-le dice Alice, para luego añadir en tono algo avergonzado e inquieta.-Si quieres, claro.  
Alice mira a Harry, quien siente la mirada de todo el vampiro restantes en la sala, y sabe que ya ha tomado la decisión. Solo espero que sea la correcta, piensa el joven, antes de responder.  
-Claro.- termino sonriendo.  
Se dirigió giro hacia Carlisle, extendiéndole la mano y sintiéndose como un niño esperando la aprobación de un adulto. Carlisle se paró tomo su mano y la sacudió con una sonrisa.  
-Bienvenido a la familia.- le dijo aun con una sonrisa cálida con un toque de nostalgia, o lo que podía llamarse cálida para un vampiro.  
Entonces Esme se acerca a Harry, y le abraza. Haciendo que el joven se incomode. Hacía tiempo, que no sentía un abrazo así. Maternal, le recordaba a los de la Sñra Weasley, la primera vez que lo había recibido en su casa. En diferentes circunstancias pero no menos extrañas. Harry le devolvió burdamente el abrazo a Esme, cuando la sorpresa pasó.  
-Bienvenido, hijo.-le dijo soltándole y dedicándole, una sonrisa algo nostálgica también. Harry entendió de seguro que estaba pensando en el otro hijo que había perdido recientemente, Jasper  
Entonces Harry miro a Alice, esperando su juicio.  
-Bienvenido, supongo.- dijo Alice, sonriendo levemente, con el mismo toque nostálgico que Carlisle y Esme.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry se ocultó detrás de una muralla, con la espalda pegada a esta y espero. Había estado buscando alguna presa por horas, temía que llegase al punto en que era demasiado tarde para todos, que nadie estaría en la calle. Pero entonces por fin lo había visto. Un hombre había estado persiguiendo a una muchacha por la calle, la chica, en unas penosas condiciones, no parecía darse por enterada, pero Harry podía ver desde kilómetros, la sonrisa morbosa del hombre. Así que cuando el hombre iba pasando. Harry lo agarraría le miraría a los ojos, para asegurarse de tener a la persona correcta, miraría los crímenes por los que el hombre se regocijaba y mordería sin compasión su cuello. Y así fue, el hombre paso. Harry lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, y paso tal como él había previsto, bebió de la sangre del hombre, hasta que este murió. Y para estar seguro lo llevo rápidamente a un bosque al otro lado de Fork y lo desmembró y quemo. No es que le importase que la policía encontrara el cuerpo. Pero el joven no quería arriesgarse a dejar suelto a un maniaco convertido en vampiro. Entonces simplemente fue a su apartamento, no era nada lujoso. Solo lo justo y necesario, ya que no tenía demasiado dinero y para sacar tendría que ir a un banco mágico y hacer transacciones, pero era mejor que nadie de ese mundo lo viese. A penas entro supo que alguien más había estado ahí. Alguien estaba ahí, mejor dicho. Olía a miel, mezclado con sangre y algo así como una esencia de vainilla. Había olido eso, había pasado a ser le familiar estos últimos días.  
-¿Alice?- dijo entrando en la pequeña sala. La sala era confortable, tenía un sofá, dos sillones pequeños y entre ellos una mesa de café. También tenía un gran ventanal que conectaba con la terraza. Además la sala conectaba con la cocina estilo americana. En el sofá había alguien acostado, un libro le tapaba la cara.  
-¿Qué?-pregunto la persona del libro.  
-Ehmm…-Harry empieza incomodo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo sin intentar ser descortés ni nada  
-Eso ya lo...-contesta Alice levantándose e interrumpiéndose al ver a Harry.- Ohh fuiste de caza… quiero decir ya lo sabía por el olor pero…  
Harry se miró la camisa blanca que había estado vistiendo, estaba manchada con un líquido rojo, no era la gran mancha, pero era perfectamente visible.  
-Demonios…- maldijo Harry en voz baja, yendo hacia el baño que quedaba al lado de la puerta que guiaba hacia la habitación.  
Aparte de la camisa manchada, tenía sangre en las comisuras de los labios. Lo que le recordó como había sido con sus primeras presas. Él siempre había quedado manchado entero desde la boca hacia abajo. Se sacó la camisa y la dejo por ahí tirada. Fue hacia la habitación, que tenía una cama dos plazas, una mesita de noche y una televisión. Y saco del armario una camiseta negro con manga ¼. La verdad la pieza estaba de lo más desordenada pero no importaba. Al principio no había pensado pasar ahí más de un día.  
Volvió ya con la camiseta puesta hacia la sala de estar, Alice parecía aun estar leyendo el libro interesada, pero cuando lo oyó volver levanto la mirada.  
-Mejor.-aprobó la vampira con una leve sonrisa.  
-Mmmh…-Asintió Harry, pero aun así rodando los ojos.- Ahora, ehmmm ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Carlisle, estaba un poco preocupado.- dice, como si eso lo explicase todo.  
-¿Preocupado?-  
-Acerca de tu dieta.- Enseguida Harry entendió.  
Claro, los Cullens eran conocidos por no tomar sangre humana.  
A continuación se formó un silencio incomodo, ¿Cómo le decías a alguien lo que debía comer y lo que no debía, en especial a alguien que conoces de un día?  
-Carlisle, dijo que no te iba a obligar a nada, sin embargo me mando a decir que no puedes cazar en los alrededores de Forks, ni por Seattle.- Alice se paró con los brazos en jarras y estudio el semblante inexpresivo de Harry.  
Harry la miro con el semblante endurecido, y Alice lo aguanto y se preparó para la discusión, pero entonces Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y Alice lo observo con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio.  
-Lo siento no pude aguantar, el hacer esa pequeña broma.- Harry se acercó y recogió el libro que Alice había estado leyendo. Era uno de esos libros de Arte que Harry había encontrado en el apartamento.  
-¿Te gusta el arte?-la voz de Alice le llego al joven repleta de curiosidad.  
-mmmh… No, no especialmente.-contesto con sinceridad aun mirando el libro y por ende sin ver la sonrisa de Alice.  
-¿Cómo has estado?- repuso el joven de nuevo con seriedad y apartando el libro para ver a la vampira a la cara.  
La cara despreocupada de Alice cambio y se volvió de nuevo en la mueca de dolor, aunque parecía un poco incomoda mostrándosela a Harry.  
-Ahhh… podemos… preferiría no hablar contigo de eso.- Miro para abajo, pero luego miro de nuevo hacia Harry, algo nerviosa.- No, no me refiero a que… si no que…  
-Tranquila.- le corto Harry con tranquilidad sentándose en el sofá y señalándose que se sentase a su lado.- Entiendo, si no quieres hablar está bien.  
No podía decir que no se sentía ni un poco herido, pero bueno eran prácticamente desconocidos, no podía pedirle más.  
-No, no entiendes.-Replico Alice enérgicamente mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Es que…  
Harry le dio una pausa para que la chica pensase que decir si quería decirle algo. Parecía que a Alice le encontraba buscar las palabras.  
-Maldición, porque tiene que ser tan difícil hablarte.- le protesto Alice mirándolo frustrada como si el tuviera la culpa.  
Harry rio, perplejo.  
-Que no he dicho nada.- le dijo, provocando que Alice lo mirara aun frustrada pero con las comisuras un poco subidas.  
-Es muy difícil hablarte, porque no sé cómo vas a reaccionar.- Alice lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando que de algún modo el fuera capaz de decirle como se iba a sentir, si le decía que era un estúpido.  
Harry rio nuevamente, pero entonces se detuvo mortificado. Hacía tiempo no reía, desde… desde su propia muerte.  
-Lo siento.- Alice, dijo, de seguro había visto la mirada del joven al recordar aquel pequeño detalle.  
-¿Porque te disculpas?-Harry miro directo hacia los ojos de Alice, pero ella rehuyo su mirada.  
-No se.- contesto Alice sinceramente.  
-Entonces no lo hagas.- replico Harry con voz dura, para luego suavizarla.-No te disculpes por hacerme reír.  
Harry la siguió mirando. Ciertamente era una joven hermosa, aunque el significado de hermosura estaba confuso cuando uno hablaba de vampiros. Aspiro suavemente y su olor le llego, vainilla, y miel y sangre, definitivamente dulce. Y lo ojos de un color ámbar suave, parecían hacer remolinos, eran hipnotizantes.  
-¿Harry?-le distrajo Alice.  
-¿Qué?-pregunto algo perdido.  
¿Qué le había pasado recién?, pareciese casi como si hubiera estado en otro mundo donde solo existía aquel aroma y ese color ámbar.  
-¿Qué te hizo, Santiago?- Eso le devolvió a la realidad demasiado rápido.  
- Me has dicho que no querías hablar de lo de Jasper.- le dice molesto, esta vez de verdad.- yo no quiero hablar de eso.  
Entonces Harry sabe que ha vuelto a dañar a Alice y se golpea mentalmente por ser tan idiota, mientras Alice abre mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y luego esconde su mirada en señal de vergüenza.  
-Lo siento.- dice suspirando luego de una pausa Harry.  
-No importa.- Alice lo mira con una mirada indescifrable.- La verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso contigo, porque mi familia sique insistiendo en hablar conmigo acerca de eso y preferiría hablar con alguien quien me distrajese.  
-Entiendo.- dice Harry apenado.- ¿por eso viniste?  
Alice asiente con la cabeza.  
-Por eso y porque realmente Carlisle y Esme desean hablar contigo mañana.  
Harry sonríe  
-Bien iré, y recuerda cada vez que quieras distraerte puedes hablar conmigo.- añadiendo eso ultima con una sonrisa.  
Alice lo mira sorprendida y alegre, entonces de improviso lo abraza. Causando que Harry se congele, inquieto. Hacía tiempo no establecía ni un tipo de contacto físico con nadie. Además también estaba el aroma de Alice abarrotaba su nariz, saturándole el pensamiento racional, además de la calidez del contacto con otra persona. Harry ya habia olvidado hace tiempo como era abrazar a alguien.. Alice se separa de él algo avergonzada por lo que había hecho casi sin pensar.  
-No importa.- agrega Harry al ver en los ojos de Alice su disculpa.  
Después de una pausa Alice dice.  
-Olvide de que eres capaz de leer mente.- le dijo entre apenada y lastimada.  
-No es como tú piensas.- dice casi sin pensar Harry al escuchar la voz herida de Alice.- No soy como Edward que puede hacerlo siempre…  
Harry había sacado esa conclusión en la reunión de la sala, ya que anterior mente Edward había estado en muchas posiciones en relación a él y aun así había sentido la agujita en la parte posterior de la cabeza.  
-Solo puedo hacerlo cuando miro a los ojos de las personar.- dijo pero al ver que entonces Alice le rehúye la mirada, agrego.- No lo he hecho, solo lo hago cuando la situación es inesperada y peligrosa, no me gusta entrometerme en los asuntos de los demás.  
Harry miro a Alice, de repente parecía repentinamente aliviada.  
-No sé cómo será con tu hermano, pero…-Harry sonrió con la broma que tenía pensada.-Yo, Harry James Potter, juro solemnemente no leerte la mente a menos que tu así lo digas.  
Harry puso su mano sobre su corazón con fingida solemnidad, como una vez su padrino Sirius, su padre James y Remus, habían echo, y rio internamente, ante el pequeño chiste interno que había realizado.  
-Y yo Alice Cullen te ataño a tu juramento.- le dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
Entonces Harry volvió a sonreír y con una brillante idea agarro la delicada mano de la joven, sintiendo la tersa y pálida piel y los pequeños y finos dedos, e inesperadamente la beso. Al levantar la vista vio a Alice que parecía sorprendida y rígida.  
-Perdón.- dándose cuenta del error Harry soltó rápidamente la mano y se levantó.-Ya está amaneciendo.  
Vio por el balcón hacia afuera a la luz dorada saliendo por detrás de los edificios y borrando la acogedora oscuridad de la noche.

Alice se acostó en la cama de su dormitorio, era irónico que tuviese una cama, porque la verdad no necesitaba dormir, ni uno de su familia lo necesitaba. Miro el techo, era blanco limpio, si ni una grieta, sin ni una distracción como para no escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la oficina de Carlisle en ese momento. No le gustaba intrusear en los asuntos de los demás, pero su atención se cernía, muchas veces por su propia curiosidad, sobre las voces provenientes de arriba- No exactamente arriba, pero no importaba-.  
-Entonces…-la voz de Carlisle se hizo escuchar  
La joven se tapó lo oídos con una almohada, a pesar de saber que aquello no le impediría escuchar. Decir que no quería escuchar sería una mentira, tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de lo hablaban Carlisle y Esme con Harry en ese momento.  
Harry. Pensó Alice. Era un nombre común, aunque un poco anticuado-No es que ella fuese alguien pudiese decir eso, su nombre era mucho más antiguo- ¿Que más sabia de Harry a excepción de su nombre y de que era un vampiro? Su acento. Eso, su acento era ingles y él se había criado allí, en Inglaterra.  
Alice sabia, aunque intentaba no prestarle atención a ese detalle, que intentaba distraerse con el chico nuevo, distraerse de su reciente pérdida. La joven se movió inquieta por ese pensamiento. Había escuchado hablar de eso en susurros muy bajos para cualquier humano.  
-¿Por qué crees que ayuda a ese chico?- susurro Emmett.  
-Shh, baja más la voz.-Alice podía imaginar a Rosalie mirando de lado a lado a ver si ella estaba por ahí cerca.- Creo que simplemente lo usa como un distractor.  
-¿Un distractor?-  
-Acaba de perder a Jasper, Emmett.- a Alice le había sorprendido como de razonable había sido Rosalie con ella, aun luego de que ella hubiese apoyado a Harry .- Ahora calla, nos puede haber oído.  
-Exacto.- la voz sedosa de Harry la distrajo.- ¿Cómo era?, ¿cuando vayas a Roma, sé cómo los Romanos?  
Alice sonrió, como de seguro Harry lo estaba haciendo ahora. Era raro pensar que en tan poco tiempo podría haber preveido una acción de ese chico, sin, obviamente, ´´verla´´ antes. Se había sentido intrigada por aquel chico desde que lo vio salvarla. El simplemente había salido de la nada, justo después de que Jasper…  
Alice cambio de posición en la cama, aun sentía el ardor de esa herida emocional, como si cada vez que pensaba en eso echara Alcohol sobre una herida abierta. Incluso su nombre, podía sumirla en un estado de desconcierto, de perdida, ella no quería mostrar ese lado, quería ser fuerte, porque si bien ella había perdido la mitad de su corazón, su familia había perdido a un hermano y a un hijo. Además porque sabía que aquel dolor era tan solo suyo y nadie más que ella debía cargar con él.  
Entonces lo vio. Bella, llegando a casa, Bella hablando con Edward aceptando casarse con él y las condiciones de esto. Era una de las visiones más claras desde que Harry había llegado. Por alguna extraña razón Harry era actuaba como interferencia en sus visión, era muy parecido a lo que los lobos hacían, pero ellos simplemente desaparecían. Harry… Bueno, había tenido una visión referente a él, pero no había sido como siempre. Usualmente cuando tenía visión involuntaria, ella podría usar todos sus sentidos, empezando por la vista y el oído, luego el olfato y el tacto, nunca había probado con el gusto pero pensaba que de seguro funcionaria. En cambio ella ni siquiera había visto llegar a Harry, y la única visión que había visto de él,- a pesar de que luego de saber de su existencia, había pasado gran parte de la noche dedicada a revolver su cerebro para ver algo acerca del chico- había sido como ver una de esas televisiones antiguas, justo luego de que salieran los aparatos a color.  
Refunfuñando, Alice salió de la habitación, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no escuchar había escuchado gran parte de la conversación.  
Harry al parecer había acordado, sin problemas a sobrellevar la dieta ´´Vegetariana´´ que su familia llevaba. Además después había hablado con Esme acerca de cómo podría ser la pieza y cuales era sus intereses. Harry se había mostrado sorprendido e incómodo, pero había contestado a las preguntas de Esme, con un tono algo avergonzado.  
La joven siguió su camino hacia afuera, esperaría ahi a Bella y Edward, quería mostrarles que de verdad estaba entusiasmada por ellos y por la boda a pesar de todo.  
Entonces en la distancia lo oyó, el rugido del motor, el desliz de las ruedas, sabía que probablemente aún tenían un gran trecho que recorrer, pero espero algo impaciente y llenando sus cerebros con las decoraciones que hacía rato llevaba planeando, no quería que Edward viese que Harry estaba ahí, aunque era muy posible que ya supiera.  
Al poco tiempo llegaron. Alice se paró para recibirlos, vio como Bella tenía los ojos rojos. Ella ya sabía porque Bella había llorado, pero no dio señal de darse cuenta de los ojos inyectados de sangre o la nariz roja. Respiro para poder hablar, enseguida su garganta ardió por el olor dulce de la sangre de Bella. Si bien odiaba esa parte de ella, aquel monstruo, sabía que debía aprender a vivir con él, porque él era ella. Ignoro el dolor. Y se acerco  
¿Cómo ha estado?- pensó la joven para que su hermano la oyese. Vio como Edward se encogió de hombros, diciendo, más o menos.  
-Gracias, Bella.- le dijo en cuanto ellos se hubieran bajado.  
Bella fue directo hacia ella y la miro a los ojos casi como pidiendo permiso, entonces, la abrazo.  
-¿Estas bien, Alice?- le susurro en el oído.  
Bella era realmente como su hermana mayor, siempre tan preocupada por las personas que quería.  
-Claro.- se apartó suavemente y sonrió levemente.- Ahora sobre la ceremonia..  
-Espera.- le corto Bella sonriendo.- Hay unas cuantas condiciones.  
-Lo sé, lo sé.- contesto moviendo la mano, como apartando aquello que ya sabia.- Tengo hasta el trece de agosto, como fecha máxima, tienes poder de veto en la lista de invitados y no puedo pasarme, o no me volverás a hablar.  
Bella parecía un poco triste, a pesar de todo.  
-Siento que tengas que hacer esto luego de lo de Jasper…- le dice ella.  
-Está bien Bella, sinceramente creo que una fiesta no animaría a todos.- contesta Alice poniendo una sonrisa, que no es realmente sincera y luego añadió intentando cambiar de tema.- ¿Quieres ver tu vestido?  
Alice intento no pensar en el vestido, simplemente siguió pensando de donde podría sacar este que otro material para la boda.  
-Seguro.- contesto Bella, aunque parecía algo indecisa.  
-Esto, Alice.-la voz de la muchacha parecía haber subido una octava y parecía intentar respirar.- ¿Cuándo me conseguiste el vestido?  
Alice guio a Bella a través de la casa, subiendo las escaleras, intentando alargar el tiempo.  
-Estas cosas requieren su tiempo, Bella.- contesto de manera evasiva, ciertamente se había adelantado un poco, pero había estado clara la posibilidad de esto de que había tenido aquella visión en Volterra.- Quiero decir, no estaba segura de que las cosas fueran así, pero había una clara posibilidad…  
-¿Cuándo?- insistió algo con pesadumbre.  
-Perrine Bruyere tiene lista de espera, ya sabes.- repitió defensivamente, sabía que ella seguramente se iba a enojar cuando le dijese.- Las obras maestras artesanales no se hacen del día a la noche. Si no lo hubiera pensado con antelación. ¡Llevarías puesta cualquier cosa!  
-Per… ¿Quién?-Bella parecía alarmada.  
-No es un diseñador de los importantes, Bella, así que no es necesario que pilles una rabieta, pero él me prometió que lo haría y está especializado en lo que necesito.  
-No estoy cogiendo una rabieta.- repuso con obstinación.  
-No, tienes razón.-Alice miro a Bella, sabía que estaba más enojada de lo que dejaba ver. Entro en su habitación de nuevo y se volvió a mirar a su hermano.-Tú… fuera.  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto la joven.  
-Bella.- Alice gruño mirando a su hermano, que estaba con cara inocente.-Ya conoces las reglas. Se supone que él no puede ver el vestido, hasta el día del evento.  
Alice observo como Bella intentaba mantener la calma.  
-A mí eso no me importa, y sabes que ya lo ha viso en tu mente, pero si aun así es como lo quieres…  
Eso probablemente era verdad, pero ciertamente era diferente que verlo en persona.  
Alice lo empujo enfadada hacia afuera y le cerró la puerta en las narices sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada. Se podía decir que Edward era su hermano favorito, pero le molestaba su insistencia en ver el vestido antes de tiempo.  
-Estupendo.- murmuro, para luego añadir en voz más alta.-vamos.  
Alice agarro a Bella, arrastrándola hacia el armario. Y le mostro una gran bolsa blanca para ropa que ocupaba toda una perchera. Abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y después la retiro con cuidado de la percha.  
-¿Y bien?- le pregunto  
Vio como Bella admiraba el vestido de arriba para abajo y con lentitud que exaspero a Alice  
-Ah.-comento Bella, haciendo que Alice se relajase al fin.- Ya veo  
-¿Qué te parece?- No pensaba obtener un tan solo ya veo. El vestido era magnifico  
Alice se golpeó mentalmente. No pienses en eso. Pensó. ¿Cómo se decía forajido en alemán? Strassenräuber.  
-Es perfecto, claro. El más apropiado. Eres un genio.-el alago de Bella la volvió a la realidad.  
-Ya lo sé.-le contesto regodeándose.  
-¿Mil novecientos dieciocho?-intento adivinar Bella.  
Si había estado bastante cerca.  
-Más o menos.- admitió Alice, asintiendo.- En parte es diseño mío, la cola, el velo…- acaricio el satén blanco mientras hablaba.-El encaje es de época, ¿te gusta?  
-Es precioso. A él le va a gustar mucho.  
-¿Y a ti también te parece bien?-a Alice le importaba mucho más la opinión de Bella.  
-Sí, Alice, eso creo. Me parece que es justo lo que necesito. Y sé qué harás un magnífico trabajo con todo, pero si pudieras controlarte un poquito….  
-¿Puedo ver tu vestido?- pegunto Bella, dejando sorprendida a Alice.  
No había llegado a pensar en su vestido. La verdad que importaba su vestido, ella era tan solo una invitada más.  
-¿No pediste tu traje al mismo tiempo? No quiero que mi dama de honor lleve un trapajo cualquiera.- agrego con fingido espanto, estremeciéndose.  
Alice la abrazo, no había visto aquello venir y eso era realmente inusual. Aunque, había estado gran parte del tiempo tratando de ver algo acerca de Harry.  
-¡Gracias, Bella!- le dijo con cariño.  
-¿Cómo no has podido ver lo que se nos venía?- le beso el cabello cariñosamente la chica.-¡Pero qué clase de psíquica eres tú!  
Alice retrocedió saltando muy emocionada  
-¡Tengo tanto que hacer! Vete a jugar con Edward. He de ponerme a trabajar.  
El joven salió corriendo fuera de la habitación pero entonces del pasillo se escuchó un 'oh'. Bella fue detrás de Alice rápidamente.  
-¿Qué?...'oh'.- Bella se estremeció, aquellos ojos rojos la miraron.  
En el pasillo había un joven alto y desgarbado, con pelo negro y unos brillantes ojos rojos que Bella no recordaba haber visto. El joven tenía a sus brazos enlazados alrededor de Alice que parecía igual de sorprendida que Bella.  
-¿Harry?- Alice le pregunto sin aliento y evitando de todo excepto mirar al joven.  
Harry miro a Bella, luego a Alice, parecía realmente avergonzado, y sin pensarlo soltó rápidamente a Alice y subió las manos como si la policía lo hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo. Alice con destreza sorprendente se las arregló para caer parada y no de espaldas, y se alejó del joven  
-Ehmm, yo, yo lo siento.-Harry miraba a lo lejos avergonzado.-Es que venias muy rápido y… bueno simplemente reaccione y bueno…  
-No, no importa.- Alice fue retrocediendo lentamente hacia Bella.- ah, Harry esta es Bella. Ya sabes la futura esposa de Edward.  
-¡Alice!- Bella le regaño. Mientras Alice y Harry reían, lo cual sorprendió a la joven  
-¡Felicidades!- dijo el joven luego de terminar de reír  
-Ehmm, ¿Gracias?-Bella le tendió la mano al joven, sin embargo el joven le miro la mano, sin moverse.  
-Tranquilo, ella ya lo sabe, además… digamos que tus ojos no pasan tan desapercibidos como puedes creer.-Alice le dijo riéndose.  
-Lo siento, hace tiempo que no hago contacto con humanos.-Harry miro a Bella, con interés. Podía sentir un miedo instintivo hacia el sin embargo la joven no se echó para atrás cuando la fría mano de Harry le toco.  
-Soy Harry, como ya sabes.- le dijo.  
-Harry, se incorporara a la familia.-agrego Alice.  
-Ahh…-Bella, sintió que alguien le tomaba por la cintura.  
-Harry…- dijo Edward, mirándolo atentamente.  
El chico lo miro de vuelta.  
-Tranquilo, ya me iba de todos modos.-dijo Harry pasando al lado de Bella y revolviéndole el cabello.-Adiós Bella. Alice  
-¡Harry! Espera.- Alice lo detuvo.  
-Déjalo ir Alice.- le gruño Edward.  
-Cállate.- la joven fulmino con la mirada a su hermano.-¿Adónde vas?  
-A pasear y a intentar acostumbrarme a la dieta.-le dijo Harry sonriendo casi tímidamente.  
-¿Tan pronto?, pensé que había cazado ayer.- le dijo mientras Edward empujaba suavemente a Bella, pero ella seguía mirando hacia los dos vampiros.  
-Sí, pero mientras más rápido mejor, ¿no?-  
Alice lo miro.  
-¿Puedo ir contigo?- le dijo haciendo pucheros. Mientras menos tiempo pasase cerca de Edward mejor, porque sabía que el insistiría en hablarle de él…  
-Seguro.- le respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.


End file.
